Land of Drakes
Overview The Land of Drakes is a place shrouded in mystery; it is a land lorded over by dragons, who keep their precious secrets and civilization to themselves. The Land of Drakes remains mostly uninhabited by humankind, as the dragons who dwell there are mistrusting of their kind and do not believe their intentions to be good. It is to that end that the denizens of the Land of Drakes keep to themselves, rarely ever contacting anyone or anything outside of their domain. This isolation has become strained in recent years, due to annexation by Jasper, the King of Rubidia. The Land of Drakes had once been an independent nation, but such is not the case anymore. It is because of this that humans have now managed to gain a foothold in this island of dragons. It may only be a matter of time before something irreversible happens. Culture in the Land of Drakes has some similarities to human culture, but many more differences. Any notion of a law system is non-existence; anything that can be considered as a criminal offense is usually resolved with exile, should the crime be deemed great enough. Such a thing is rare however, as many dragons only wish to live in peace. Dragons carry many old rituals and ways with them, holding their own celebrations and occasions. Perhaps what the dragons are most known for is their knowledge; even the average dragon may have already lived for hundreds of years. Is it to that end that they carry some of the most interesting tales, and the deadliest secrets; secrets that could have devastating consequences if found in the wrong hands. The terrain of the Land of Drakes is perhaps the most diverse in all of the Sherwood Isles. A large mountain range places itself right at the center of the island, with several rings of forests and open fields surrounding it. It is said that the forests are among the most beautiful ever seen, like something out of a storybook. Trees as old as time climb towards the sky, with luminescent flora in service as opposed to electric lamps. Further still, deserts wrap around the entirety of the island. Harsh suns and freezing nights are the least of one's concerns; frequent gusts whip sand about, making traversal difficult even for the most weathered travelers. It is to that end that the dragons have mostly remained reclusive and out of the way; it is their preference, after all. Major Settlements Acadia Less of a settlement and more of a single dwelling, Acadia is as close to a capital as one will see in the Land of Drakes. Acadia is found dead-center on the island, nestled within a dense forest valley surrounded by towering mountains in all able directions. It is a castle where the patron deity of the island dwells, accompanied only by a handful of his most trusted allies. It is said that the dragon god is even more isolated than his dragon brothers, and watches silently over them, ensuring their continued peace. Asphodel Somewhere in the forests of the island is the mighty dragon city of Asphodel; impressive structures are interwoven with the towering trees, reinforced ten times over to support the dragons and their immense frames. Little can be said about Asphodel as little is known; no human has ever seen the place, and many believe that it is just a myth made up to enamor young adventurers. Though, all myths are based on some partial truth. Illidorus Illidorus represents the continued attempts at colonizing the Land of Drakes, but with limited success. After the Land of Drakes was annexed into the Rubidian Empire, humans first made their efforts to try and make contact with the dragons. As none have managed to overcome the harsh deserts, Illidorus remains as a monument to human determination. It is only but a small port town right on the edge of the island, between the Elens Strait that divides Rubidia and the Land of Drakes. Category:Rubidian Empire Category:Kingdoms of Rubidia